Typically, when a binaural sound recording is produced great care is exercised to accurately capture a location or direction of each of the instruments and vocals in the binaural recording. In some cases, the recording may also be captured in a manner to compensate for disturbances or modification to the sound caused by a listener's body and head. However, when an earbud is placed within an ear or a headset is placed over the ear, the earbud or headset causes a modification to or compression of the ear canal which is not compensated for when the audio is recorded.